


破单车车不配拥有姓名

by North_Island



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/North_Island/pseuds/North_Island





	破单车车不配拥有姓名

强A强O是个好东西。

嘴上不饶人，手上也不闲着，虽然是个Omega，打起架来也不比Alpha差。

活脱脱一只暴脾气的小野猫。

只可惜小野猫脾气不好，动不动就拿着人打。拳头不仅硬，速度还快。

所以这怕是生错了。

虽然说上帝开了个玩笑，让本该是Alpha的人变成了Omega，但是成了个强Omega，就勉强不计较。碰见不爽的打回去就行。

碰到这种Omega，Alpha也很头疼。

可惜了这个优秀的Omega，碰见了更厉害的Alpha。

那人似乎就和他过不去，三番五次为难他，生活工作方方面面，恨不得把他搞的什么都没了。

啧，去死。

约了个时间和人家打架，打起来不分上下，小野猫凶得很，那个男人也不怕，两个人打架的气场，给一众人觉得是两个A打架。

最后，Alpha悄悄占了上风。啧，真的令人讨厌。

虽然说心里很不爽，但是碰见这么一个对手，还是有点激动……个屁。

酒吧里面嘈杂的不行，面前是一杯调制好的威士忌。酒精会让大脑兴奋，头有点昏昏沉沉的，身上也有点热。

“呀，小野猫不舒服吗。”身后传来一个带笑的声音，一转头，那个令人讨厌的Alpha就站在身后。

要你管。

“虽然说是很厉害，不过……生理方面，还真不行。”男人带着笑，把人从座位上抱起来。Omega因为身体反应，力气全部流失，身子软绵绵的。

即使到了这个时候，嘴上也不饶人：“呵……你不就是个……下半身动物么。”

男人笑起来，“这个时候，你没我这个下半身动物，你还真不行。”

手铐，脚镣，性欲，交配。

顺理成章的就这么被上了。

被Alpha压在身下狠狠律动，敏感的内壁被摩擦，想要咬紧牙关不发出声音最终败在了快感上。

被人恶意的玩弄着敏感点，眼角泛红，生理性泪水止不住流淌。

“艹，你他妈……慢……慢点……会死……唔！”

被Alpha堵住了嘴，绵长的吻落下，呻吟声被吞进去。

生殖腔被打开，体内成结带来的快感无与伦比。哑着嗓子哭着求饶，弓起身子又被强硬的压下去。

“小野猫终于认输了。”


End file.
